Green isn't your color
by chibichibigirl
Summary: It's just another normal night at the club for Ino and Sasuke with drinking, bar fights, and obssessive bosses. Envy is never a pretty sight.


Green isn't your color.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto period.

The music was deafeningly loud and the bass vibrated through the club, shaking the entire building. The flashing lights were blinding and the overpowering aroma of alcohol alone was enough to cloud one's senses.

She was sitting at the bar, dressed in a short purple zip up dress. It was fitted tightly to her body and showed off all her ample curves. Her blonde hair was in its normal high pony tail but like her exposed skin, it was lightly sprayed with glitter that reflected off the lights, making her entire form shine.

She had a drink in her hand, but had yet to actually take a sip. It merely sat there, cool in her hand. Guys had tried coming up and hitting on her, but all had been met with an icy glare and some not so nice words. Some idiots had even tried twice. Thinking that with some drinks she'd loosen up. When they persisted to the point of physically grabbing her, her seven inch heels came dangerously close to their manhood.

She looked around the lighted up dance floor and scoffed. She had no time for these losers.

The door to the club opened for the millionth time and her eyes darted to it for the millionth time. And for the millionth time she was prepared to be disappointed, but instead she got a pleasant surprise. It was the exact person she had been waiting on all night.

Sasuke Uchiha walked in looking slightly out of place in this flashy, glittery club in his long sleeved black shirt and leather pants. Though she had to admit, he looked very good in leather.

The other women in the club seemed to think so to if the way their eyes glued themselves to his backside as he walked by was any indication.

She glowered, secretly wishing their eyes would fall out of their heads and drank all of her shot in one go. She had been saving it because she knew she was going to have to be drunk out of her mind to not hit those girls upside the head.

He spotted her and made his way over to her. He slid onto the bar stool next to hers. When the bartender came up to ask him what he was drinking he simply waved his hand at him. She silently smirked to herself. She knew the reason that he was staying sober was because any amount of alcohol would destroy the little restraint he held when it came to guys hitting on her and not turning them into a bloody pulp.

She turned to him legs crossed and arm on the counter. "What took you so long?" She asked her voice showing a hint of a pout.

He rolled his eyes. "I couldn't get off work till a half hour ago. Then I rushed to the apartment; found whatever I had that remotely suited this place, threw it on and sped here."

He waited for her to apologize and thank him for going to so much trouble when he hadn't even wanted to come here at all tonight, just for her. Of course he wouldn't get one.

Don't you mean that slut Sakura wouldn't let you off work till half an hour ago?" She corrected him her eyes narrowing.

He sighed leaning back against the counter. It was true his boss 'Sakura Haruno' was obsessed with him and often times gave him meaningless tasks just to keep him at the office Normally his girlfriend of two years didn't really mind girls that were obsessed with him, she'd had to get used to it over the years.

However this one had power over him, and she did not like that. But their was also that incident- "Ino don't tell me this is still about the business party. You have to admit, green isn't your best color." It had been at a company business party that Ino, wearing a long light green dress, had been ripped to shreds by his boss Sakura Haruno. He believed one of the insults that had been said, or more like whispered behind her back so loudly she had no trouble hearing it was 'That dress looks like that girl from the exorcist threw up split pea soup all over it.' His self proclaimed 'Fashionista' girlfriend had never been able to let it go.

She snarled, crossing her arms under her chest and sat up straighter. "So?! She was wearing a trashy dress that barely covered her butt, and it was RED! I mean c'mon, red? With pink hair? The only time red and pink are put together is on some mushy lovey dovey Valentine's Day card!" She yelled looking away from him in a huff.

He sighed, feeling the urge to drink. Then a passerby whistled at Ino and the urge to drink turned into the urge to punch him in the face. Especially when she smiled at the guy in return.

He threw his hand over her shoulder and drew her closer to him. Letting all those losers in here know who she belonged to. He heard her giggle by his ear.

He felt her perfectly manicured nails tap against his shoulder as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Getting jealous so early Sasuke? What's going to happen when someone gropes me when we're out on the dance floor?…Again." She added after a pause. She tried pulling away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"The same thing that happened last time. I'll beat him to a bloody pulp and any guy that dares to touch you." He growled out.

"Being a bit possessive aren't we?" She said placing her head on her hands and fluttering her lashes.

His hands gripped the edge of the counter. "You are mine. I have a right to be possessive. I don't like it when people touch my stuff."

She rolled her eyes at that, but also smiled. Sasuke may come off as a possessive jerk, but that was only with guys. If a guy was going to touch her then he better be ready to pay the consequences. But with everything else he just let her have her way. He was very passive about everything else in actuality. That's why they fit together perfectly.

"Alright. Whatever you say." She jumped off the barstool. Then extended her hand. "So, want to dance?"

He sighed. "No, but you'll make me anyway." She grinned at that. "Aww you know me so well." She gushed and he rolled his eyes, and then took her outstretched hand.

They made their way to the dance floor, her weaving through the crowd with him following dutifully behind.

They made it to the middle of the dance floor and Ino jumped right in. Her hips rolling sensually and her hands running down her body.

Sasuke had never been a very good dancer. His normally stiff movements just weren't right for the required fluidity on the dance floor. So to help him out Ino just told him it was like being in bed, but standing up.

Since Sasuke took a very aggressive stance in bed it wasn't surprising that his dance moves were like that as well. Though his 'dance moves' were limited to grabbing her hips and grinding against her. She really did love tight leather on him.

She smiled as she saw all eyes on them. Wasn't surprised when a hand shot out, yanking her away from Sasuke and pressed her against another form rather intimately. Checked her nails leisurely as Sasuke's fist connected with the man's face, sending him flying away from her. Walked with a bounce in her step, back to the earlier abandoned bar stool.

She slid easily on it and ordered another shot. She leaned back against the bar, legs crossed and a pleasant smile on her face. As if she were watching some cute movie, as she watched the inevitable fight break out on the dance floor.

She watched her Sasuke thrash some people. Even if he worked in an office all day he was still tough, strong, and fast and could take a punch with the best of them.

Then she looked over to the booth by the entranceway, where one Sakura Haruno was seated, just like always around this time on Thursday nights. Sasuke never noticed, and therefore never knew why she always wanted to come here every Thursday around the same time.

Ino grinned at her and her eyes drifted back to the dance floor, where Sasuke was kicking butt because they dared to touch her. She did all this in part, because she wanted to show Sakura that he was hers. But also to settle the insecurities that she had because she had been dating him for over two years, and he still seemed no where near proposing! What was it with Uchiha men and settling down anyways!?

Also it was really fun to watch. Then two guys walking by arm in arm stopped to examine her. One looked over, smiled and said "Wow I really like that dress." Then continued to walk right past Sakura in her red dress without uttering a syllable, now that was just the icing on the cake.

Ino could see her turning green with envy and the biggest grin spread across her face. She got up from her stool and sashayed over to her booth. Once she was there she leaned down and whispered in the pinkette's ear "Sorry, but I just don't think it's your color." Then turned on her heels, going to the dance floor to retrieve _her man. _

_XXX_

_A.N: Don't ask me why Sasuke and Ino don't get kicked out of that club. This was just a fun little one shot I wrote at like four am while listening to shots by lil John and Lmfao. _

_About the pink and red thing that wasn't meant to offend anyone. Personally I have no clue what color's go together and what ones don't. I just heard one of my friend's say that once. So just consider it a personal opinion. _

_Reviews are always welcome and criticism is encouraged, just please no flames. _

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you soon!_


End file.
